


Sophie Aubrey, Sex Therapist

by Sid



Series: Sophie the Slasher [4]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: perfect_duet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie puts her improved slash skills to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophie Aubrey, Sex Therapist

_"Handsomely now, Stephen."_

_"I will be as tender as a kiss and as gentle as a spring rain," Jack's lover promised him, and indeed the smile he cast down upon the other man's strong, scarred back, covered with long golden hair_

Jack guffawed.

Sophie frowned. "What?" She peered at the sheet of paper in his hand. "What makes you laugh? Did I get something wrong?"

"You have made it sound as though long, golden hair grows upon my back."

Sophie giggled. "Silly. You know what it is that I meant."

_was tender in a way Stephen did not often express to Jack's face._

Jack broke off reading again. "We are men, after all, dear. A right pair of ninnies we would look, gazing tenderly at each other."

Sophie sniffed. "I have often seen Stephen look at you so, when you cannot see."

Jack flushed a bit. "Have you my dear?"

_Stephen carefully parted Jack's nethers and stroked lightly with his oiled finger. Jack gasped a bit._

"Only a bit," Jack muttered, using his free hand to shift his hardening prick to a more comfortable position.

"I was certain I should gasp," Sophie said, hiding her face against Jack's shoulder.

"Should you?" Jack said, wide-eyed at the image her words conjured. "Then certainly I should as well."

_Stephen pressed inwards with a surgeon's delicate skill, and Jack thought his prick should surely explode from the strange, quite wonderful sensation with which he was filled. And this was only Stephen's finger. What delights would his prick bring to bear?_

"Delights." Jack licked his lips.

Sophie bit her lip and watched his face as he continued to read.

_Very soon it was time for Jack to have his answer, for Stephen was mounting him, entering him slowly. Waves of pleasure crashed over Jack as Stephen moved over him with smooth thrusts of his hips._

_It was a sight to behold: the slight dark-haired man poised atop his strong, yellow-haired lover, riding him like some beautiful stallion_

Jack pointed at the paper. "Which of us is the stallion, here?"

"Why, you are!"

"But Stephen is in the position that a stallion takes, when he is servicing a mare. And I…"

Sophie laid a finger to his lips. "Sweetheart, I would not refer to Stephen as 'beautiful'. I reserve that accolade for my dear husband. And I refer to you as a stallion, because what could be more gloriously masculine?" She lowered her hand and rubbed his thigh, her fingertips just brushing against his prick.

Jack flushed with pleasure.

_his hips moving faster and faster, and Jack pressing back to meet him eagerly, his head tossing, his eyes closed, his breath coming faster_

"Oh, drat, I have used the word 'faster' no fewer than three times in that sentence!"

"What?" Jack said, nearly panting, face quite red.

"Never mind; keep going," Sophie urged him, unnecessarily.

_Stephen, too, was obviously nearing his climax, and he called out Jack's name as he thrust harder now. Then he shook all over and groaned, and as Jack felt his seed enter him, he exploded as well, their groans and sighs rising and falling in a duet of love._

Jack cast the paper aside and reached for his wife. "Thank you, my darling. You make it all sound so wonderful."

"I believe that in Stephen's hands it can be nothing else. You must trust him and not be nervous. You do not hurt him, so how could it be that he should hurt you?"

Jack kissed her soundly and slid a hand up beneath her nightdress. "He said much the same thing."

Sophie spread her legs and arched up into her husband's touch. "Ah! Then you must listen to us both…Jack…darling…."

~~~~

Later, while Jack slept, Sophie crept from the bed and retrieved the sheet of paper from the floor. She was glad and proud that with her story she had been able to help ease Jack's anxiety at the thought of allowing Stephen to make full love to him, and that she had proven to him that nothing could ever make him less of a man in her eyes. But the story had felt incomplete to her somehow. Something was missing.

As she and Jack made love, the answer had come to her.

Now, by the light of the dying fire, she added one delicious final line, shivering at the thought of showing it to her husband in the morning.

_And, peeping through the Chinese screen in the corner of the bedroom, Jack's wickedly naughty wife, hand between her legs, added her own coos of completion to the rapturous chorus._


End file.
